


Hearthealer

by brightflame_Targ



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cults, Dany finds herself, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gets political, Jon Snow Knows Something, M/M, Modern Westeros, OOC characters, Other Characters - Freeform, broody moody Jon, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightflame_Targ/pseuds/brightflame_Targ
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen's future was already set. Viserys had made sure of that. She was going to marry Drogo Khal and Drogo would help him take back what was rightfully his. She was going to give Drogo 2.5 kids and spend her days paging through fashion magazines, gossiping about other people and drinking expensive wine. She was supposed to be the perfect little Se Tomā wife.She wasn't supposed to befriend people outside her class group. She wasn't supposed to go against everything her family believed in. She wasn't supposed to follow in Rhaegar's footsteps by tarnishing the Targaryen name. And she especially, wasn't supposed to fall in love with the enemy and ruin all of Viserys' plans.But she did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's try this again, not edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I said I'll come back didn't I. Lmao, I changed a couple of things but couldn't change too much because I already had a set plot. So remember; everything happens for a reason. Everyone has valid reasons for the behaviour they show.
> 
> Dany in the first few chapters is episode 1-4 of season 1 of Game Of Thrones Dany.
> 
> I don't own Game of Thrones/Asoiaf, if I did Dany and Jon would have met s1 and spent the next 7 seasons fighting and fucking

"Oh, Daenerys it's going to be glorious! And you sweet sister, are going to look the part! I can just imagine the look on that usurper’s face when you walk down those steps in a custom-made Paolo Sebastian gown with the richest man in Essos by your side, while his only daughter rots behind bars!" Viserys said with a smile, eyes closed as if imagining the scene. Only he would find pleasure in someone else’s misfortune like this.

"Yeah, it's going to be great" Daenerys replied absentmindedly, her mind thousands of miles away. The two Targaryen siblings were sitting back and drinking wine in their ancestral home of Dragonstone. There were over a dozen people walking in and out of the grand mansion preparing for the dinner that would be taking place in less than two hours. 

"What's wrong sister? You don't sound very excited" Viserys asked noticing his sister’s lack of enthusiasm. He placed his wine glass down on the table and turned to his little sister.

"It’s nothing Viserys, just school stress. That's all." Daenerys lied smoothly. It wasn't school stress, it was _all this_ stress. She was spending all her free time planning for some gala that was months away when she should be focusing on her chemistry test which was only 3 days away. Her chemistry professor won't care which dress she wore to some stupid gala or who she took as her date.

"Oh Dany, school should be the last thing on your mind, it's not like you're going to complete it anyway. The minute you're engaged to Drogo Khal you're dropping out." Viserys replied nonchalantly. "Now finish up and get ready for dinner, the Khal’s are known for their punctuality.” He continued and walked out of the large and lavishly decorated sitting room. 

"Great, back to marriage talk," Daenerys muttered to herself with a sigh. She finished up her glass of Chateau Margaux and hurried to the busy kitchens to rinse her wineglass before her brother came down. Viserys hated it when she did her own dishes. 

_"Seven hells Daenerys! No member of Se Tōma washes their own dishes! Especially not a Targaryen! We have servants for that dammit!"_ He would shout. Her brother took great pride in being part of Se Tōma, and even greater pride in being a Targaryen, and rightfully so.

Se Tōma was an elite group of 5 of the richest and oldest families in Westeros. It was made up of the Targaryens, the Tyrells, the Manderlys, the Lannisters and the Baratheons. They were the first families to settle in the country of Westeros. Daenerys knew people would kill to be part of Se Tōma but honestly, she saw it all as a headache. All the families were snobby, fake, competitive and they threw money around just so they could show off their wealth.

And her family was no different. In fact, the Targaryens, being the wealthiest family, were the worst. Viserys, who was the head of house Targaryen, loved showing off the family’s riches and trying to prove to everyone just how better the Targaryens were compared to everyone else. 

Their parents, who were cousins- both Targaryens, married when their mother was only 18 but it wasn’t a happy marriage. Their father, Aerys Targaryen, was abusive and he was a drunk. But before he died in a suspicious car accident 11 years ago, Aerys was the Head-selectman of Westeros. They didn’t have presidents and governors like other countries, but 22 selectmen who acted like ministers and one head-selectman who acted like the president. But unlike presidency, the power was passed down through generations. 300 years ago, Aegon Targaryen was the first head-selectman of Westeros and a Targaryen had been head- selectman ever since.

Until 11 years ago that is.

When Aerys died Viserys was only 17 years old and the other selectmen felt he was too young to govern an entire country, and Rhaella was too sickly. So Robert of House Baratheon was then made the head-selectman. Robert enjoyed the position so much; he managed to convince the selectmen to keep him in power even after Viserys was eligible to govern. He had the support of all the other members of Se Tōma and most of the selectmen. Viserys thought, with help from Tywin of House Lannister, Robert managed to bribe the selectmen and intimidate the members of Se Tōma into keeping him into power. But Daenerys thought otherwise, the Lannisters were the second wealthiest family in Se Tōma but they were the most powerful. The head of the house, Tywin Lannister was far smarter than Viserys and he had plenty of experience when it came to ruling. Tywin had been their father’s second in command before Aerys’ untimely death. Tywin knew how to manipulate and play people, Robert may have been head-selectman but like it was with Aerys Targaryen- it was only in name. Tywin was the true ruler of Westeros and Robert Baratheon simply fucked whores and killed boars. 

Viserys thought marrying Daenerys off to the wealthiest man in Essos and working with a man only known as ‘The Spider’ would get him back his birthright. Unlike her brother, Daenerys didn’t care about ruling over Westeros. The youngest Targaryen just wanted to live a normal life; with the freedom to do whatever she wanted. A life with no arranged marriages, no fake families to impress and as cliché as it sounded, Daenerys wanted to live a life where she could be anything she wanted to be. And the daughter of the late Aerys Targaryen wanted to complete her degree and become a doctor. Just as her mother had wanted to be, before she got married. Daenerys smiled when she thought of her mother.

Rhaella Targaryen was a very beautiful but frail woman in her late 40's. She, like most wives of Se Tōma, was a housewife. Women with jobs would often be looked down upon and ostracized by the other women of Se Tōma. Only two of the wives had jobs and they weren't even real jobs. Cersei Baratheon worked at her boutique, which was always empty because it was shit expensive and her clothes were unoriginal. And Wendy Manderly owned an art gallery with the most unpleasant art pieces ever, if it could even be called art. Daenerys wasn't an art curator or anything but she had eyes and Mrs. Manderly’s work was hideous! 

"Honey, have you seen my diamond necklace with the ruby in the middle? I seem to have misplaced it?" Rhaella Targaryen asked in that soft smooth voice of hers.

 _See what I'm talking about?_ Daenerys sighed. 

Who wore a diamond necklace to a simple dinner? But who was she kidding; these dinners were far from "simple". Families in Se Tōma didn't do simple. They went all out, hired extra help, bought new China, got Grammy award-winning artists to sing at their dinner parties and did other outrageously expensive things. These "dinners" were just another way for families in Se Tōma to brag about their wealth and show off their extravagant homes. 

"Check your safe mom, that's where you placed it last time." Daenerys smiled. 

"You're not ready!" Viserys exclaimed when he saw his sister. He was already in a well-tailored, expensive looking suit and his hair was styled neatly behind his head. "Why are you not ready Daenerys?! The Khals will be here in less than an hour!"

"Relax Viserys, I'll be fast!" 

"For R’Hollor’s sake Daenerys! We both know you need at least two hours to look good!”

“Viserys!” Rhaella scolded. 

But Viserys didn’t even look at her, “You know how important this dinner is! If this goes well you will soon be the next Mrs. Khal Drogo! And with his support, I will take back what is rightfully mine and-“

Daenerys resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Viserys went on and on about his apparent birthright and the importance of this dinner. Lately, that was all Viserys talked about, getting Daenerys married so he could rule Westeros. And although many might think getting married at the ripe age of 19 was way too early, it was normal here. Most Se Tōma women got married at 19 and at the latest 21. The marriages were all arranged by the heads of the houses and it was very rare that members of Se Tōma marry for love. 

"Daenerys are you even listening to me?"

"I, um-"

"Just go get ready! And don't wear red it's not your colour! Or blue! And wear your hair-"

"Up not down" Daenerys continued for him, this time rolling her eyes. Her brother was an infuriating prick. 

~~

After taking a steaming hot shower, Daenerys picked out a white side cut out dress that stopped just above her knees and as her brother requested she put her hair up. The Targaryen beauty wasn't big on make-up, not because she had anything against it but because she wasn't very good at it. So she just applied a coat of mascara and moisturized her lips with nude lip balm. She walked over to her large mirror and looked at herself. She looked nice- _simple._ How she liked it.

“You’re not wearing that are you?” Viserys asked walking into her room sporting a look of disgust on his handsome face. 

Daenerys looked down at her dress and frowned. “What’s wrong with this dress?”

“You’re not going to some church conference Dany; you’re having dinner with your potential husband! You have to make him want you. You have a woman’s body now sister,” He moved closer to Daenerys and grabbed her left breast over her dress, “You have to learn to use it to get what you want.” 

_But I don’t want this!_ Daenerys wanted to scream. 

“Sava!” He called for one of Dany’s hired girls. “Bring the dress!” 

Sava entered the room with a huge paper bag and Daenerys’ eyes widened when she saw the dress. It was sheer and left nothing to the imagination. She couldn’t wear it! 

“Leave!” Viserys snapped at Sava and the poor girl practically ran out the room. “Put it on.” He said turning to his sister, making himself comfortable on her bed. The sick bastard loved doing this, watching Daenerys change. He never went beyond watching and sometimes touching. It made Daenerys feel disgusted, and violated, but she knew better than to try and fight him. She had imagined over a hundred different ways to hurt him, to make him feel as small as he made her feel. And she had quite the imagination, just not the strength to follow it through. 

But _one day,_ she thought. One day.

“Good, this looks perfect. He won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.” Viserys said getting up and kissing her forehead. “Now come, I think I heard the doorbell.”

“I’ll be right there,” Daenerys replied in a small voice that she hated.

“When they write the history of my reign sweet sister, they’ll say it began on this day.” With that, he left the room. 

Daenerys quickly wiped the lone tear that had escaped and took a deep breath. _"Okay, you can do this Dany!"_ She chanted to herself over and over. She was stronger than this; she was the blood of the dragon. And dragons didn’t cry.

She had thought about running away more times than she cared to admit, but she couldn’t. Because as much as she hated all this fakeness, hated her brother’s apparent madness and as much as she wanted to continue with medical school; she loved her mother more. Rhaella Targaryen had already been through enough and Daenerys didn't want to hurt her further. And she would never leave her mother alone with Viserys. So she put on a fake smile and prepared herself for a long night.

"Oh, Daenerys! I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you! Rhaella, what do you feed her?!" Qhuino Khal remarked when Daenerys made it downstairs.

"Mrs. Khal, you look lovely as always. And thank you!" Daenerys replied politely.

"Daenerys, you look- um nice?" Drogo said or rather asked. His eyes were on Daenerys’ chest and the big oaf didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was ogling at her breasts through her sheer dress.

Drogo Khal was one of the biggest players in Westeros and Essos. He was good-looking, tall, dark, rich and had a very impressive physique, so girls naturally fell at his feet. When she was younger, Daenerys had thought herself in love with him, but the older she got the more she realized what a superficial asshole the Dothraki man truly was.

"Thank you, Drogo I like your tie" Daenerys replied with a tight smile. She looked over to her brother and Viserys was smiling widely.

 _Are you kidding me?_ Daenerys thought. Could Viserys not see how awkward that was? That there was absolutely no chemistry between them? 

"Well, let's move to the dining hall, dinner will be ready soon. I had Chef Delacourt, yes the Braavosi award-winning chef, prepare us his specialty 'Etè Fimila' for dinner and his famous Braavosi high cake for dessert" Viserys announced proudly, making Daenerys roll her eyes. She did that a lot when Viserys spoke.

~~ 

Dinner went as Daenerys expected- dreadful. Viserys and Mr. Khal went on about shares and golfing while her mother and Mrs. Khal gossiped about Se Tōma wives and drank their wine like it was water. Drogo, who was next to Daenerys was on his phone smirking the entire evening, and per usual nobody paid attention to Daenerys. So like a good little Se Tōma lady, she sat there looking pretty and not saying anything.

 _This is how the rest of my life is going to be like, isn’t it?_ She thought. 

Miserable really, she would be a good for nothing glorified trophy wife. Only expected to bear kids, throw extravagant dinner parties, buy expensive China and submit to her husband's every need. Drogo wasn't the monogamous type, so if they did get married Daenerys knew he'd cheat on her. She didn't want this, any of it! She wanted to finish medical school and become a doctor. She wanted to help people in need, she wanted to travel the world and she wanted to get married to someone she loved!

She fought back the tears threatening to fall and faked a smile when Rhaella looked her way. Her mother smiled back. Rhaella’s smile, however, didn't reach her eyes; it never did, well at least not anymore. Not since Rhaegar. The incest, the madness and all the imperfections of house Targaryen couldn’t compare to the mess Rhaegar Targaryen created 12 years ago. Rhaegar was another reason Viserys so desperately wanted to be head- selectman, he thought once house Targaryen finally got back into power, Rhaegar and the mess he created could be erased from everyone’s mind completely. 

The Targaryens hadn’t spoken of Rhaegar in such a long time; Daenerys sometimes forgot he even existed. That's what happened if you went against Se Tōma’s teachings; you're forgotten about, not spoken of, you're erased from everyone's mind... it’s like you never existed. And seeing the direction her life was currently heading in, Daenerys thought maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... *blinks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3
> 
> -unedited

"Okay everyone, pens down! Your time is up! I said time’s up Ms. Karstark! Stop writing Alys or I’m penalizing you! Now before you all storm out of here I have a little announcement to make." Professor Lannister said as he collected the Chemistry test scripts. "An assignment." The disowned and disinherited son of selectman Tywin Lannister continued making the whole lecture venue groan.

"But Professor, we've already written three standard tests! I thought our final mark was made up of those and our upcoming exam?" Talisa Maegyr asked. Talisa was Chemistry 302’s class representative and she was very popular on campus. She wasn’t high school mean girl popular, but like genuinely nice and got along with everyone popular. 

"I know Ms. Maegyr, but the Chemistry department is now under new management and certain things have changed. Now, this is a two-person assignment. The door has the names of the pairs and an email has been sent to you to inform you more about the assignment. It is due Friday at noon, and yes, this coming Friday. So good luck, and good day!" Professor Lannister said and trotted out of the room. 

Everyone immediately rushed to the door to check who they were partnered with. But Daenerys just stayed in her seat. She didn't really mind who she got. She had been homeschooled her entire life before this, her first group/ pair assignment was last year with two guys called Grenn and Pyp. They didn’t pitch to a single group meeting and Daenerys ended up doing all the work herself. Which was probably for the best, she worked best when she was alone.

Being alone was all the Targaryen knew, she had been sheltered her entire life so any human interaction outside her small circle -which only included her mother, Viserys, her driver Jorah and the staff at her house- sometimes scared her. She was good with the standard 'Hi' and 'How are you?' but nothing beyond that.

"Daenerys Targaryen?" Daenerys heard someone call behind her and she turned to face them.

"Hi, you're Daenerys Targaryen, right? We're partners, I'm-"

"Talisa Maegyr, I know.” Daenerys finished for the girl and internally cursed herself right after. Now Talisa was going to think she was some sort of stalker. “I mean- um hi.”

"Oh wow, a Targaryen knows my name," Talisa said, honestly looking surprised. 

_Wait, how did she know I was-_

"I can see your famous Targaryen platinum blonde hair through the hat and your violet eyes are a dead giveaway- even through the obviously fake glasses. If you wanted to go incognito, you're not doing a very good job" Talisa smiled making Daenerys blush. Guess her disguise wasn’t as good as she thought it was. She started wearing the large hat and fake glasses two years ago so people wouldn’t stare at her and point like she was some freak every time she walked around campus. She had suggested dying her hair but Viserys had lashed out at her, calling her a fake Targaryen and other horrible things. She never brought up the subject again.

"Anyway,” The girl continued looking at Daenerys curiously. “I’m surprised to see you here, aren't you all married off the second you graduate high school?" 

By _you all_ Daenerys knew she was speaking about members of Se Tōma.

"Um, my bro-er my mother allowed me to stay till I'm engaged. So I guess we have to start working on the assignment today if it's due on Friday. We can work at the main library." Daenerys said trying to change the subject. Her engagement slash marriage was the last thing she wanted to talk about. 

"Oh that’s nice of her I guess,” Talisa said with a smile. “And you’re right; we have to start working today. But we can't go to the main library there's a law clinic taking place there, and we can't go to the town library because it's Bingo Monday, my gran has been playing since ‘98." She finished off with a laugh. 

"Is there any other place we can go?" Daenerys asked already dreading where this was heading.

"Nope, so it's either your place or mine. Where do you want to go?" 

"Yours" Daenerys answered too quickly. Talisa noticed and gave her a strange look.

"Are you sure you're a Targaryen? And that you’re part of Se Tōma? Because I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be begging me to go to your place so you can show it off." She asked laughing but still giving Daenerys a strange look.

Daenerys nervously laughed with, “So um, your place?” She asked.

“Yeah, well no it’s a friend’s but I kinda live there.” 

“Okay, let me just call my mother and let her know I'll be coming in late." Daenerys excused herself and pulled out her phone dialing Viserys’ number. 

"Obara, hi it's me. Yes, can you please give my brother the phone I need to speak to him." Daenerys asked her brother’s personal assistant Obara. 

_"I'm sorry Daenerys, but he's really busy right now"_

"Obara, bragging about how many estates he owns in Volantis and Lys with Selectman Tarly and Mr. Thorne is not being busy, just give him the phone please," Daenerys said starting to get irritated. There was a soft sigh on the other side and a long pause. 

_"Daenerys dear sister, what was so important that you just had to interrupt me midway through my story about how my namesake came to be one of the greatest head- selectmen Westeros has ever seen?"_ Viserys asked over the phone.

"I'm doing a school assignment and I might be home late tonight" Daenerys quickly said not wanting to keep Viserys from his story more than she already had. 

_"School assignment? Sweet sister why do you even bother? And can't we just pay a maester to do it?"_

"Viserys I want to do it, really. So I'll see you at 8 pm and mo-"

_"8? 6 pm sharp or I'll stop paying your fees and they'll throw you out!"_

What? Why would he even- 

_"6 pm sharp Daenerys and all seven gods won’t be able to save you from me if you're even a minute late" And he dropped the call._

Well, Viserys Targaryen ladies and gentlemen. From zero to three sixty real quick and the older Targaryen is never one to shy away from the dramatics or the extreme.

"So, ready to go? My boyfriend is waiting for us." Talisa said cheerfully, snapping Daenerys out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, lets" Daenerys replied with a small smile and let Talisa lead the way. When Talisa’s boyfriend, Robb Stark- another popular person around campus, was in sight, Talisa ran to him and threw herself in his arms. They started kissing and Daenerys felt awkward just standing there looking at them. 

"I hate when they do that" 

Daenerys looked behind her and saw a bored looking redhead in very short shorts, a tight top, a leather jacket, and Chucks.

"I'm Sansa" She introduced.

"Daenerys, nice to meet you," Daenerys said offering her hand to Sansa, Sansa looked at Daenerys oddly before taking it.

"Wait- Daenerys? As in Daenerys Targaryen?” She asked and that seemed to snap Talisa and her boyfriend out of whatever love spell they were under. 

"Wait, you're a Targaryen? Well, old gods be damned! I'm about to give a Targaryen a ride in my lil ol' Chevy. I'm Robb by the way, nice to meet you Daenys." Daenerys was about to correct him when he continued, "Wait, your name is Daenys like your ancestor that had a dream and saved your entire house? That's wicked!"

"Her name is Daenerys you dumb thumb, now stop standing there looking stupid and drive!" Sansa said getting into the car, "I promised Val I'd help her get ready for her date"

"Hey, stop bullying my man. Ignore her baby; she's just mad her patterns professor called her work uninspiring." Talisa said kissing Robb on the cheek, "Daenerys this is my boyfriend Robb, and that's Robb’s sister and my best friend Sansa, she's a bitch" She continued and Sansa gave her the finger.

The whole ride was Sansa, Talisa, and Robb playfully arguing about the smallest things and singing along to the radio. They tried to include Daenerys in some of their conversations, which Daenerys found very sweet. She answered their questions and tried to act as normal as best she possibly could.

"We're here" Robb announced.

"Finally, I couldn't take another minute of being in the car with you two" Sansa teased and got out the car. Daenerys followed suit and stopped dead on her tracks when she read the sign in front of her.

_The Dragonpit._

"What's wrong Daenerys, you look... flabbergasted?" Talisa asked.

"Wait, you weren't expecting some grand hotel or mansion were you?" Sansa asked.

"No, no. It's just... my family used to own this place. I haven't been here in years. It brings back memories" _Sad, ugly and painful memories I would rather forget,_ she thought but didn't say it out loud.

"So is it true your family is worth 780 million dragons?” Sansa asked digressing from the current focus. Reading Daenerys' face she noticed the girl looked uneasy so Sansa asked her the first thing that she could think of, which happened to be the Targaryen’s net worth. Another person would have brought up their rumoured madness, or the incest first, but Sansa had her priorities straight.

"Sansa!" Talisa and Robb yell simultaneously. But both grateful she asked about their net worth and not about other headlining facts and rumours about the great house. 

"It's actually 895 million dragons now" Daenerys replied almost automatically, "I'm not bragging, I um, it's just my brother always throws a fit when people get it wrong. I'm used to correcting people now." 

"Wow" was all Sansa said and the group entered the building.

The Dragonpit was so different from what Daenerys remembered, and considering what she remembered about the place, the change was good. They took an elevator and arrived at the apartment minutes later. 

"Honeys! We're home!" Sansa announced when they walked in. The apartment wasn’t what Daenerys had expected. It had a minimalistic look with beautiful paintings decorating the walls and it was enormous. It was more like a penthouse than a simple apartment. Pictures of Talisa, Sansa, Robb and other unfamiliar faces were hanged all over the place. It had a really homey feel to it and Daenerys couldn’t help but compare it to the cold and vast walls of Dragonstone. 

"You're late! My date is in 30 minutes and I haven't done anything! Who's this?" A beautiful blonde in a bra and panties asked looking at Daenerys.

"This is our new friend Daenerys, not Daenys like ‘Daenys the dreamer’. But she's also a Targaryen." Robb said.

"Holy fuck! They have a net worth of 780 million dragons! Fuck me!" The girl exclaimed.

"It's 895 million dragons," Robb and Sansa chorused causing Daenerys to blush.

"And oh wow you’re gorgeous! Are you even real?” The girl asked moving closer to Daenerys and poking her shoulder.

“You lot are so embarrassing!” Talisa groaned. 

“I’m sorry, I'm Val and I'm a lesbian. So if you ever want a taste of the wild side, call me. Okay, I'm not really a lesbian but I will be for you. So really, call me if you want to try something new. Or whenever you want to go shopping. Or whenever you have diamonds to throw out" She went on making everyone laugh.

"Okay, Daenerys and I have work to do, Val don't you have a date to get ready for? And where's Jon?" Talisa asked. 

"I asked him to go get me a few things, you just missed him" Val replied popping her gum. 

"Who's Jon?" Daenerys asked.

"Oh, he's our friend. This is actually his place, you'll love him. He's a great guy! Hot as hell too!" Val answered and Daenerys nodded.

After setting up their stuff on the floor, Daenerys and Talisa started working on their Chemistry assignment. Not long after, the door opened and a guy walked in smiling. He was lean but well-built with beautiful warm brown eyes and inky black curly hair, Daenerys found herself yearning to run her hands through his curls.

This must be Jon, she thought. Val was right; this guy was hot! He stared at Daenerys for a good 5 seconds before his smile turned into an ugly scowl.

"Someone want to tell me what the fuck a Targaryen is doing in my apartment?" He asked through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes his entrance


End file.
